


1:34am

by walfs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfs/pseuds/walfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why the hell are you always so horny when you're stoned?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:34am

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is actually dubious consent, but I figured I'd tag it just in case.

It's not the first time Dylan's woken up with Tyler sprawled over him and it's sure as hell not going to be the last, which is why his only reaction is to sigh, as opposed to flipping his shit like a normal person would do. He can't tell if Tyler's actually sleeping or just baked out of his mind again.

He's willing to bet on the second option, if the haze still lingering around the room means anything. It's still thick enough that Dylan is starting to taste it on his tongue.  
  
Thankfully, the glow of his alarm clock is easy enough to read through sleepy eyes and the slow onset of breathing in pot for who knows how long.  
  
1:34 AM  
  
"Dude, Hoechlin's gonna throw his disappointed face at you if he comes home and the place smells like pot again," Dylan says around a yawn. "And bros or not, you can bail yourself out this time."  
  
It's an empty threat; not only had they all but signed a blood contract with each other the day after they met, but Dylan is also pretty sure they had a good four hours until Tyler #2 finished filming.  
  
'Pretty sure' turns into 'very sure' when Tyler stifles a laugh against his neck, mouth wet and sticking slightly. And 'very sure' turns into 'fuck if I even care anymore' when Tyler shifts on top of him, just enough to slide a thigh between his legs.  
  
"Why the hell are you always so horny when you're stoned?" Dylan groans.  
  
Tyler mumbles something that gets lost in the rustle of fabric as the blanket slides down his bare back, because of course he gets naked and horny when he smokes instead of being negatively affected by it. Of course.  
  
"'s cool, man." Tyler finally says after he takes advantage of Dylan's refusal to film shirtless and works a hickey onto his collarbone.  
  
And that doesn't answer anything at all, but Dylan lets it go because the minute he opens his mouth Tyler's tongue is there, exploring, coaxing his own into motion. It tastes like pot and... watermelon?  
  
Dylan breaks the kiss with a snort.  
  
"I better not find any watermelon seeds in my bed."  
  
Tyler grins at him like the dope he is, pupils blown but eyes still hungry, and palms at Dylan's quickly hardening dick.  
  
"Shut up and let me blow you, dude."  
  
Dylan's laugh drowns in a moan.  
  
After all, who in their right mind would argue with that?


End file.
